The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Wiki
THE VAMPIRE DIARIES FANMADE WIKI ﻿'Welcome to The Vampire Diaries Fanmade Wiki, where anyone can come and submit their own characters to the world of the The Vampire Diaries. That's right it's your turn to be in the vampire diaries, this wiki is all about a new cast with the same biting, romantic, lust, and backstabbing fun. So all you have to do is create a new page under the characters, and create it. After this is done all you have to do is message me, and I'll check it out, you can even add your own things, to make it your very own personal profile. ' WHAT'S NEW November 16, 2010: Today the wiki was created and the main purpose of it was released. Everyone has the choice to create their own character, send in a message that it's done, and if they want to become a main character in the The Vampire Diaries (Our Way) Series, where they can decide what happens to their character, and post different things on their profile. Also interact with other people and plan out different scenerios, dealing with their characters. The setting is in the town of Fells Church, after main characters have been selected, the main plot will be released and so will the main event of the first episode. The deal is that the first 9 to say they want to be in receive main character labels, the next 10 will receive recurring roles, and the rest after that will be special guest stars with a span of 5 or more episodes, or guest star with a span of 1-2 episodes, usually ending with their death. So hope to see some participation soon. November 17, 2010: A New day is dawning and get into all the action before it's to late, we have a total of 2 main characters, and 1 special guest star. Now if you all sign up for this you can have fun I promise, either you can just read or you can contribute to this as well, it's just a place for ideas, and if the ideas are great then I can talk to someone and I can see if we can have this world wide. November 18. 2010: Once more and a lot of people are starting to contribute, I've just created Pilot episode page so we can all get down to business, we still need more humans, sheriff, mayor, the usual. So far the main characters this is what it's looking like for you (Ethan Proudmore - will appear in a total of 22 chapters for this season; Ellie Santos - will appear in a total of 22 chapters for this season; Symone Warren - will appear in a total of 22 chapters as well). For the recurring characters (Alexandra Nicolaev - will appear in a total of 12 chapters (3,4,5,8,9,12,15,16,17,19,21,22). The guest starring character (Ruebin - will appear in a total of 2 chapters, after being the antagonist for the first 2 chapters). Check back soon for more details. Characters Main Characters Recurring Characters Category:Browse